Not The Only One
by LaueHime
Summary: Lucas et Peyton sont heureux jusqu'à ce que Lucas disparaisse mystérieusement. Ou estil? Seratil sauvé à temps? Qui lui veut du mal? Faut le lire pour savoir. ATTENTION violence! Leyton, Naley et pleins de suspense.
1. Il N'est Plus Là!

_hey tout le monde! Et oui, j'écris aussi en français! J'ai imaginé cette histoire avant même de connaître le site et j'ai cru que je davais l'écrire alors oui elle est fini mais je ne sais pas si je vais toute la publier. Ça dépendra du nombre de reviews que je reçois (j'espère que je n'écris pas pour moi!) Je dois cependant vous avertir que l'histoire est un peu violente et vulgaire. Je dois vous avertir que je suis québécoise alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'incompris, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire et je me ferez un plaisir de tout eclaircir. mais bon j'espère que vous allez tous l'aimer autant que mes amis qui l'ont lu pour me donner une première impression (très bon à l'unanimitée!) Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes...ii...mais bon, bonne lecture!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cette histoire est 100 fiction située quelque part dans la saison 4.

Attention, lecteur avisé.

**Prologue**

**Au cellulaire…**

- Hey Peyton, c'est Lucas!

- Salut!

- Écoute, je te donne rendez-vous au terrain près du fleuve à 7 :00.

- Galant?

- Bien sûr!

- D'accords mon amour, à ce soir!

Peyton raccroche et fait un large sourire. Ce soir, son petit ami Lucas lui prépare une sortie! Il faut qu'elle aille faire les boutiques pour trouver la plus belle robe. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que d'avoir une bonne amie pour le magasinage? Peyton appelle Haley.

-Salut Haley, c'est Peyt!

-Salut! Quest-ce qu'il y a?

-Lucas m'a demandé de sortir ce soir.

-Peyt, c'est génial! génial!

-Je sais mais il faut que je sois belle…tu viendrais magasiner avec moi?

-Bien sûre!

-D'accords, merci Haley. Je passe te prendre dans une demi-heure.

-Parfait!

-À tout à l'heure!

Peyton raccroche. Elle est fière et sa belle journée peut commencer. Elle enfile un jean et un de ses populaires chandails de band. Elle se rend à sa voiture. Elle fait quelques détours puis passe prendre Haley chez elle.

**Brooke parle avec Karen au café...**

-Peyton et moi sommes amies depuis tellement longtemps!

-Oui, vous avez beaucoup de chance.

Karen part desservir une table. Micro entre au café en espérant y trouver Brooke. Coup de chance elle est justement assise au comptoir.

- Brooke!

- Micro, ça va?

- Non, quelqu'un a essayé de m'agresser dans la rue…

- Quoi? Qui c'était?

- Je n'en sais rien!

- Tu as appelé la police?

- Non mais je pense que ça serait pire. Heureusement que Rachel était là…elle avait un spray de poivre de Cayenne…

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance…Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien!

Peyton et Haley sont au centre commercial. Elles magasinent maintenant depuis deux heures et Peyton n'a pas encore trouvé la tenue parfaite. Soudain, elle est là. La plus belle robe. Le regard de Peyton brille. Haley la regarde avec un large sourire. « Elle est parfaite » se dit Peyton.

**Chapitre 1**

Lucas attend sur le terrain de basket. Il est habillé à la fois chic et décontracté. Un jean avec une chemise et un veston suffisaient pour ses plans de la soirée. Il a aménagé une table adorable pour le souper. Un pique-nique en plein air. La soirée est belle. Il s'attend à ce que Peyton le soit encore plus. Il prend son téléphone dans sa poche et hésite à l'appeler ou on. Soudain, il reçoit un énorme coup derrière la tête et tombe la figure en premier…

Peyton regarde l'heure sur son tableau de bord. Elle va être en retard. Elle accélère. Elle stationne sa voiture dans le gazon à côté du terrain. Il avance tranquillement et elle est très élégante. Elle est allée se faire coiffer pour l'occasion et elle porte une robe rouge de soie brillante mettant en valeur ses épaules fines et ses longues jambes. Elle ne voit Lucas nulle part. Pensant qu'il se cache simplement pour lui faire la surprise, elle attend un peu sur place. Puis elle arpente le long du terrain en regardant un peu partout. Lucas ne serait pas si en retard à son propre rendez-vous.

-Lucas? Tu es là? Si oui, arrête! Ce n'est pas drôle.

Elle ne reçoit aucune réponse. Elle retourne dans sa voiture, chercher son téléphone portable. Elle compose le numéro de Lucas et entend sonner un peu plus loin.

-Lucas, tu es pris! Tu es mieux de sortir bientôt car je vais te trouver!

Elle suit le son mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner car le bruit provient d'un endroit presque inaccessible. « Lucas? ». Elle se penche et tasse un peu les branches. Elle fait une mine horrible. Le cellulaire de Lucas est là…quelques taches de sang sur l'écran. Évidemment, pas de Lucas. « Oh non! ». Elle n'était pas sûre mais son copain n'était plus là et il y avait du sang sur son téléphone. Elle devait avertir Karen, mais avant. Il était préférable d'appeler la police.

Lucas ouvre enfin les yeux et est surprit de la noirceur de l'endroit où il se trouve maintenant. Il plisse les yeux en se concentrant sur le fond. Il essaye de bouger, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il est pendu par les pieds dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Il se débat et se balance mais les chaînes ne cèdent pas le laissant ainsi prisonnier.

-À l'aide!

Personne ne va t'entendre…

-Qui es-tu?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite le savoir…

Lucas n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe. Il est terrorisé et sa tête lui fait un mal de chien.

Les policiers installent une ligne de sécurité autour du terrain. Karen, elle, donne une photo de son fils aux policiers en essayant de le décrire du mieux qu'elle peut.

-Il est grand, environ 1m 83, blond assez clair, les yeux bleus…Gardez la photo, elle est récente.

Le policier acquiesce et retourne voir ses collègues. Karen se retourne vers Peyton. Celle-ci est en gros sanglots alors qu'elle parle avec l'inspecteur de son rendez-vous avec Lucas. Quand elle fini enfin, elle va voir Karen.

-Peyton, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-On était supposé se voir ce soir…Il m'a appelé ce matin pour m'inviter à un souper romantique. Je suis arrivé et il n'était pas là. J'ai appelé sur son portable et je l'ais retrouvé dans un buisson…

-Tu l'as avec toi?

-Oui…je n'osais pas le remettre aux policiers.

Elle sort le téléphone de sa poche et le tend à Karen. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes en voyant les traces de sang.

-Est-ce que…

-Je n'en sais rien. Je l'ais trouvé comme ça.

-Fait un effort Lucas, qui penses-tu, te voudrait du mal?

-Comment le saurais-je?

Lucas est encore là, sa tête lui fait mal, il a peur, il ne vois rien et il est prisonnier d'un débile qui ne veut pas dévoiler son identité...

**Hey oui, c'était mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous donne envie de savoir la suite car croyez-moi, elle vaut la peine. Envoyez des reviews et ça va me faire un plaisir de continuer mes histoires. Bonne lecture.**


	2. À Tous, Vous êtes Capables!

Tout le monde se rend chez Karen pour attendre des nouvelles de Lucas. Les policiers devaient téléphoner s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de nouveau dans l'enquête. Nathan et Haley, dans un coin, se tiennent les mains et se chuchotent des mots pour s'encourager :

"Haley, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien…"

"Ahhh…"

Lucas lâche un cri d'horreur. « Mais il vient de me tirer dessus! »

"Qui suis-je Lucas? Je n'ais pas tout mon temps…Tu sais quel jour on est?"

"Euh…non."

Lucas voit le sang qui coule sur son pantalon. La personne qui le retient prisonnier vient de lui tirer dans la jambe. Il serre les dents pour ne pas crier. Ça lui fait presque oublier qu'il a mal derrière la tête.

"Je…ne sais pas"

"Te souviens-tu au moins de ce qui est arrivé au lycée? Te souviens-tu qu'il y a deux ans, Micro et toi passiez votre temps avec un jeune passionné de basket et d'informatique…"

"Jimmy…"

"C'est drôle comme la mémoire te revient maintenant"

"Ça fait trois mois aujourd'hui…"

"Tu es bon…il suffit de te mettre sur la piste!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Que tu me dises pourquoi tu as ruiné la vie de Jimmy Edwards, Lucas?"

Peyton s'assoit à côté de Nathan. Il est visible qu'elle a pleuré. Son maquillage a laissé de longues traces sur ses joues.

"Peyton, ça va?"

"Haley, comment veux-tu que ça aille?"

"…"

"Désolée pour ta soirée", dit Nathan en évitant le sujet.

"Merci Nathan…", répond Peyton.

"Tu étais magnifique", rajoute-t-il

"Nathan Scott", sécrie Haley

"Haley, j'ai tout de même le droit de complimenter mon amie. C'est tout de même toi que j'aime!"

"Je t'aime aussi!" Elle se penche vers lui et il la prend dans ses bras avant d'embrasser son front tendrement. Peyton se remet à pleurer en pensant à son rendez-vous raté. Haley la prend dans ses bras. Karen les rejoint.

"Karen…je suis désolé", dit Nathan

"Moi aussi…" répondit Karen

"As-tu une idée d'où il pourrait être", demande Haley.

"Je voulais justement vous le demander…"

"Aucune idée…"dit Haley

"Écoutez, il est clair qu'il résulte du travail d'un jeune et qui comprends mieux un jeune que d'autres jeunes?"

"???"

"Partez et trouvez-le! Je suis sûre que tous ensemble, vous en êtes capables!"

"Karen…"

"Partez…je vous appelle si j'ai du nouveau"

"D'accords…pour Lucas", dit Nathan.

"POUR LUCAS!", dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Finalement, tout le monde est d'accords pour organiser leurs propres recherches mais ils auront besoin d'aide. Peyton téléphone à Brooke. Elle revient deux minutes après, Nathan et Haley l'attendant dans la voiture.

"Brooke s'en vient nous aider, Rachel avec elle", annonce Peyton.

"Rachel…"grimace Haley.

"Haley, plus il y a de monde, plus on a de chances de trouver Lucas"

"T'as raison…"répondit-elle vaincue mais peu convaincue.

Peyton, Nathan, Haley, Brooke et Rachel vont tout d'abords au lycée.

"Rachel et Brooke, de ce côté. Moi, Nathan et Peyton, de celui-là", annonce Haley, séparant les groupes.

Chacun se dispersent sans discuter.

Lucas sent la vie le quitter goûte après goûte. « Je dois tenir bon…pour ma mère ». Il commence à se sentir la tête lourde et une forte nausée prend place dans son estomac vide. Il n'a pas eu le temps de savourer son repas avec Peyton. Sa belle Peyton..."Faites qu'elle n'ait rien remarqué..." se dit Lucas.

"Tu peux me détacher…on en discutera après. J'ai la tête qui tourne."

Sans prévenir, la chaîne qui le retenait lâche et il tombe directement au sol. Le choc est raide. Lucas regarde tout autour mais il ne voit personne. Il essaye de se mettre debout. La douleur est saisissante. Il réussit tout de même à se lever en boitant un peu.

"Où vas-tu?" lui demande une voix qu'il croit connaître mais son cerveau lui fait défaut, se dit-il.

"Écoute, t'es malade!"

Il se retourne et prend une bonne baffe en pleine tronche. Sur le coup, il s'évanouit.

Brooke entre la première dans une salle de classe. Rachel la suit derrière.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous ici au juste?"

"Pour trouver Lucas!!"

"Tu ne penses pas que un, s'il était ici on l'aurait déjà trouvé et que, deux, n'importe qui kidnapperait quelqu'un ne le cacherait pas dans un lieu publique comme une école!"

"Tu marques un point…"

"Alors rejoignons les autres et tant qu'à chercher, aussi bien aller où on sait qu'on n'irait pas…"

"Je comprends…t'as raison! Allons chercher les autres", remarque Brooke.

Peyton entre dans la bibliothèque. Tellement de souvenirs remontent en l'instant d'un souffle. Elle se rappel d'un beau blond qui lui avait sauvé la vie une fois…Elle se rappel exactement de l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi pour se cacher. Elle se souvient à quel point elle avait été soulagée et effrayée en voyant Lucas arriver avec un bat de baseball. Elle retrouve l'endroit dans la bibliothèque et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Elle voit que le tapis a été changé. Normal, elle avait perdue tellement de sang dessus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser comme ça. Elle se souvient aussi d'un moment, deux ans aupparavant, quand le coach était venu chercher Lucas dans la bibliothèque. Elle et lui avaient eu leur premier contact visuel. Comme Lucas avait de beaux yeux...c'est comme s'il pouvait lire au travers de ton âme. Peyton est tirée de sa rêverie quand Brooke et Rachel les retrouvent.

"Rachel dit qu'on perd notre temps…"

"Et comment!" Ajoute Rachel.

"Excuse moi, on cherche un ami…tu ne dois pas connaître ça toi!" S'exclame Haley.

"Et tu crois sincèrement le trouver ici? Si tu étais un meurtrier ou un violeur ou peu importe ce que tu veux être…Est-ce que tu cacherais ta victime dans l'école la plus populaire de la ville ou tu trouverais un petit coin tranquille?"

"Haley, Rachel a raison", dit Nathan.

"Peut-être bien", avoua Haley.

"Alors où va-t-on Sherlock Holmes", demanda Nathan.

"Y'a-t-il des boites abandonnées en ville?"

"Quelques-unes…"

"Parfais! Peyton, tu dois t'y connaître! Dresse une liste de tous les clubs abandonnés que tu connais. On les fait un par un."

Peyton se mets tout de suite au travail. Elle dresse une liste claire qu'elle rend à Rachel.

"Bien", dit-elle,"maintenant on peut commencer les vraies recherches"

**Haha, je sais que c'est court mais j'aime bien couper le punch. Il y aura plein d'action et de mystère à venir alors restez à l'écoute…à la lecture…et laissez-moi des reviews car c'est ça qui me donne envie de publier. Merci.**


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**Merci Christelle pour tes reviews. Ça me touche vraiment (j'en mets pas trop là? ) lol…non, ça me touche que tu prennes le temps de lire alors je vais poster ce chapitre juste pour toi (j'ai comme l'impression que tu es la seule qui lit) lol…pour ceux que je n'étais pas au courant de divertir et qui n'ont pas assez de temps pour poster un "prochain chapitre SVP", voici le chapitre 3.**

Lucas commence à se réveiller. La douleur a gagnée toutes les parties de son corps. Il a mal et il sent sa vie l'abandonner. Il entre-ouvre les yeux et se rend compte qu'il est encore dans la même salle que depuis le tout début. Il laisse échapper un souffle désespéré. Il sent sa jambe toute engourdie. Il est attaché…par les mains cette fois. Son jeans est mouillé par son propre sang. Il est en train de mourir à la merci de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît même pas. Il avait un rendez-vous ce soir et il a été ruiné. Il a une copine qui va surement se faire un sang d'encre. Ah, Peyton…comme il a envie de revoir ses bouclettes blondes, ses grands yeux verts et son sourire magnifique…

« Peyton…Peyt…ma Pey… »

« Qui? »

« Christ! Encore toi! »

« Surveille ton language Lulu… »

« Si je n'étais pas attaché, je te referais le portrait »

« Ne brûle pas tes dernières forces…garde-les pour ce qui suit… »

« Ce qui suit? »

« Tu verras bien…Maintenant je veux que tu me racontes toute l'histoire Lucas… »

« Et si je refuse… »

Il entend le bruit d'un chargement. Le chargement d'un revolver. Il avale sa salive et commence à parler en buchant sur ses mots:

_« Tout a commencé il y a environ deux ans…Je jouais au basket-ball sur le terrain près du fleuve avec quelques amis. Skills, Micro, Junk et Jimmy…Il aimait bien commenter les matches avec Micro. On était tous des bons amis. En dehors de l'école, le basket était notre seul moyen de relâche. Sur le terrain, nous redevenions des petits gars avec un ballon. J'ai fait mon éducation là. Nous connaissions déjà Jimmy depuis quelques années mais c'est il y a deux ans que tout a changé. Mon oncle Keith a parlé au coach de l'équipe et j'ai un peu délaissé mes amisdu bord du fleuve…_

« C'est la troisième boite qu'on fouille et on a toujours rien trouvé », s'exclama Haley.

« Ça va Peyt », demanda Brooke

« … »

« Peyt… »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai peur », elle commence à pleurer, « et si jamais on ne le retrouvait jamais ou pire si on arrivait trop tard… »

« Peyton, ne pense pas comme ça! tout va bien aller! »

Ils lui firent tous un câlin d'espoir.

_« C'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu le béguin pour Peyton Sawyer…Elle est si jolie. Tout en elle me fait flipper, ses cheveux, ses yeux verts, sa fine taille, la façon dont elle te sourit, son parfum…son shampooing…hum… Mais bon, revenons à Jimmy. Il est venu me supporter quelques fois durant les premiers matches. Lui et Micro tenaient en ligne le site 'ravenshoops' et ils venaient commenter tous mes premiers tirs en tant que vedette de l'équipe des Ravens de Tree Hill… »_

Dan rejoint Karen chez elle. Elle ne refuse pas sa compagnie. Au contraire, elle est toute seule pour veiller, alors un compagnon lui semble être ce qu'il y a de mieux. La ligne était libre et elle surveillait presque le téléphone. L'ordinateur aussi était ouvert. Un bruit retentit dans la salle. Dan et Karen sursaute en voyant le téléphone sonner. Karen mets le téléphone sur « main libre » avant de s'adresser à son interlocuteur.

« Bonjour »

Elle n'entendit rien à part un lourd souffle.

« Qui est là ?»

« …c'est moi qui ait votre fils… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez…qu'est-ce que vous NOUS voulez? »

« Je veux la vengeance… » sur ce, le téléphone coupa laissant les deux parent seuls et terrorisés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça veut dire » demande Dan après quelques minutes de lourd silence.

« Si seulement je savais… »

« _Après que je l'ais délaissé, on ne se voyait plus souvent et Micro à fini lui aussi par se trouver une place en solo et Jimmy s'est retrouvé tout seul…Il a arrêté de venir au terrain, arrêté d'appeler, arrêté d'exister… »_

Peyton entre dans le quatrième club vide. Il est l'endroit parfais pour commettre un crime puisque presque personne ne connaît son existence. Les murs sont couverts d'écailles de peinture et d'affiches en morceau, il y a des chaines dans un coin et du métal rouillé dans un autre. La salle, qui a une odeur répugnante, comporte quelques tables dont une défoncée et une autre décapée. Ce qui faisait autrefois office de bar ressemble maintenant à un coin à « scrap » dans un garage. Nathan fouille une pièce alors que Haley, Brooke et Rachel en fouillent d'autres.

« Rien! » annonce Nathan

« Moi non plus », lance Brooke.

« Pas plus… »avoue Haley.

Peyton commence à désespérer un peu. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est trouver un indice, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la mener à son copain.

« Je commence à me demander si c'est par les clubs qu'il faut chercher… » avoue Nathan, lui aussi voué à l'exaspération et à l'apitoiement.

« Que veux-tu faire Nathan », demande Peyton.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir! » ajoute-t-elle.

« Je sais…et moi non plus mais on n'est pas à notre place, ça ne devrait pas être nous qui cherche, on a aucune chance! On ne sait même pas par où commencer! »

« Nathan a raison, on fera tout ce qu'on peut Peyton mais il faut nous trouver une idée de départ », ajoute Brooke.

Peyton s'assoit sur la première chaise qu'elle voit et enfonce sa tête dans ses mains. Pensive, elle envoie à Lucas, un message, une prière du fond de sa pensée en espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, celui-ci l'entende. Juste qu'il lui envoie un signal ou qu'il la guide : « Lucas, si tu peux m'entendre, je ne sais plus quoi faire! Envoie-moi un signe…s'il-te-plaît, on n'a pas d'idée, on ne sait plus où chercher… ». Puis elle a une idée.

« Peut-être que… »

« Peut-être que quoi », demande Rachel sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Quand il a fait sa crise cardiaque, il m'a confié qu'il a vu Keith et… »

« C'est original », réplique Nathan.

« Nathan, ferme ta gueule! » lance Rachel

« Hey la pétasse, tu laisses mon mari tranquille »

« Les filles vous n'aider pas!! » crie Brooke.

« Désolées… » répondent-elles.

« Peyton? »

Elle relève le regard et continue son histoire…

« …il m'a raconté que, quand on meurt ou qu'on est entre les deux rives, on continue à voir le monde tel qu'il est. C'est le monde qui ne nous voit pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? »

« Je suis sûre que Keith ferait tout pour nous aider… »dit-elle triomphante.

« Tu crois qu'il est là »demande Nathan septique.

« Je suis sûre…je crois même qu'il est là depuis le début » répond la blondinette.

« Alors quoi », demande Rachel, visiblement énervée et septique,

« Alors on va lui demander de l'aide… » dit Peyton.

« Ah oui, _cher Keith, toi qui est mort, pourrais-tu kicker les fesses de Lucas si tu le vois dans le coin?...On le chercher, tu pourrais revenir des morts pour nous dire où est passé le blond de service… _Ridicule… »

« Toi ma conasse, si t'es assez maso pour nous empêcher de retrouver Lucas, je te promets que ta soif de danger sera satisfaite… »

Peyton et Brooke ne peuvent s'empêcher de rirent. Nathan fait aussi un sourire. Malgré sont efforts ardus pour ne pas attraper Rachel pas les cheveux et de la balancer pas la fenêtre, il ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa femme, tellement sexy, se mettre en colère.

« J'ai compris… » dit Rachel

« Voilà, Keith, si tu nous entends, envoie-nous un signe! Je t'en supplie, on n'arrive pas à se mettre sur la piste de Lucas. Je ne veux surtout pas le perdre…personne ne veut le perdre. Je t'en supplie, aide-nous! » supplie Peyton.

Rachel la regardait en coin. Elle se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Peyton appeler les morts. Comme ça, elle ressemblait étrangement à l'étrange sorcier dans _Harry Potter_. Elle se mordait les lèvres en pensant au vieux Dumbledore qui appelait les morts de la façon dont Peyton le faisait.

Peyton attend un moment mais rien ne se produit. Rachel perd tout son sérieux, éclate complètement de rire et se mets en colère.

« Tu vois, c'était ridicule! Tu avais plus l'air de _Albus Dumbledore_ qui récite un sacrifice avant de servir le repas » dit-elle en riant trop de sa remarque pour remarquer la boucane qui sortait des oreilles d'Haley.

« Je t'avais prévenue salope! »

« Haley! » crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Haley se jette sur Rachel. Elle lui colle deux bonnes droites avant que Nathan, très amusé par le spectacle, se décide enfin d'agir. Rachel saigne du nez. Nathan essaye de trouver quelque chose pour l'essuyer mais cette salle ne contient pas grand-chose d'utile. En scrutant un peu les alentours, il trouve un journal sur une vieille table. Il arrive pour en prendre une page quand la couverture attire son attention. « Fusillade dans un lycée fait deux morts ».

« Regardez ça! » dit-il surprit.

« Mon dieu…ça fait trois mois aujourd'hui! » S'exclame Brooke.

« Tu crois que c'est notre signe » demande Haley.

« Peu importe ce que c'est, c'est en lien avec ce jour-là! » répond Peyton.

_« …Et puis tu connais la suite. Jimmy a amené son arme, il prit sept élèves en otages et il les a gardés tous l'avant-midi avant que je sorte Peyton de l'école et que je claque la porte…par accident…Keith m'a laissé passé et il a essayé de convaincre Jimmy Mais ça n'a rien donné. Il s'est suicidé. Ça fait trois mois de ça, aujourd'hui. Je crois que tout ça est de la faute de Russ…et un peu de ma faute aussi, si j'avais fait attention à la porte…Par contre je ne regrette pas d'y être retourné parce que j'ai sauvé Peyton… »_

Peyton regarde la page titre, triomphante.

« Je vous l'avais dit! Je suis sûre que Keith nous a aidé! »

« Oui, c'est bien Peyton mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire » demanda Brooke.

« Je sais pas mais on va trouver… »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être en liens avec ça », demanda Haley.

« Je…oh mon dieu! Ce matin Micro est venu me voir, il s'est fait attaquer », dit Brooke.

« Il n'a rien? » S'inquiète Rachel qui essuie les restes de sang sur son nez.

« Non, mais il y a peut-être un lien…après tout, Micro et Lucas étaient les deux meilleurs amis de Jimmy Edwards… »

« Alors tu comptes te montrer? Si tu veux me faire mal, aussi bien me dire avant qui tu es…comme ça tu me feras souffrir encore plus si j'apprends que tu étais aussi un rejet du terrain près du fleuve… »

« D'accords…tu veux me voir, alors faisons connaissance quoi que, à tes dires, je crois que tu me connais déjà assez bien… »

Il avance vers Lucas et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Une fine lueur traverse la pièce alors que l'agresseur de Lucas se montre enfin. Tous les secrets, les questions, tout est enfin dévoilé. Lucas essaye de focusser sa vision sur un point, sa tête lui fait terriblement mal. Il voit enfin la personne qu'il lui a fait subir tout ça. Il est loin d'être un homme, c'est un gamin. Un adolescent. « Il a mon âge…attendez…je crois que…oh mon dieu…je le connais! C'est Russ… »

**Et voilà, c'était mon chapitre trois, maintenant vous savez qui est le méchant-méchant! Va-t-il arriver à ses fins où les namis de Lucas vont finir par comprendre le message et le trouver à temps? Qui sait, que vont faire Dan et Karen avec le mystérieux appel? Va falloir lire la suite et faire des reviews pour le savoir.**

**(M'semble que je sonnais matante…lol)**


	4. Garde Tes Forces!

**Bonjour mes très chers lecteurs. Je suis vraiment désolé du délais mais j'étais occupée avec les devoirs et les examens et le seul soir où j'aurais pu uploader, je suis allée voir un show de Fall out boy (qui sont d'ailleurs venus deux fois dans l'émission—c'était GÉ-NI-AL!) Merci de continuer à me lire et à envoyer des reviews. Je les adore!**

**Mymy you rock! Love ya'! C'est toi qui m'a convaincue de le mettre sur le site alors je t'en dois une… ******

**-----**

_Il avance vers Lucas et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Il est loin d'être un homme, c'est un gamin. Un adolescent. « Il a mon âge…attendez…je crois que…oh mon dieu…je le connais! C'est Russ… »_

« Russ? »

« Ding-ding-ding! Bingo… »

« Pourquoi…»

« C'est simple…les remords! Tout ça était ma faute mais je n'ais rien vu venir. C'est moi qui l'ait battu à la sortie du Tric, c'est moi qui ait vidé son casier et éparpillé le contenu le jour de la fusillade. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su voir au-delà la différence et c'est moi qui lui lançait des « T'es un gros tas » et « Va te faire voir ». Maintenant, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me faire pardonner est de m'en prendre à ceux qui lui ont gâché la vie. Et ça, c'est toi..! » dit-il en souriant diaboliquement.

« Ahh…hh » grogne Lucas, perdant de plus en plus de sang et souffrant de plus en plus de ses blessures.

« Quoi » demande Russ sur un air innocent, sachant déjà ce qui ne va pas.

La pression sanguine de Lucas baisse tellement qu'il s'évanouit. Voyant ça,  
Russ ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Et voilà le travail! J'en ais presque fini avec toi… ». Puis une idée noire, voir horrible lui monte à la tête. Il ferait un garrot à Lucas pour stopper l'hémorragie, après il le réveillerait et le torturerait. Après tout, une mort lente et douloureuse était bien plus intéressante.

Karen tremblait encore après l'appel du monstre qui avait enlevé son bébé. Dan lui, avait utilisé ses contacts pour retrouver la trace de son fils. Il avait retracé le numéro de la personne qui les avait appelés et l'avait envoyé pour de plus amples analyses. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver son fils. Il secoua sa tête pour empêcher ses propres larmes de couler. Il ne l'avait jamais admis mais il tenait beaucoup à son fils. Il prit Karen dans ses bras pour la consoler.

« Pourquoi lui? »

« Je sais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas juste!! »

« Ça va bien aller, tu vas voir. J'ai envoyé le numéro. Mes contacts devraient pouvoir déterminer l'endroit de l'appel donc probablement aussi la personne qui a fait l'appel et donc retrouver Lucas. »

« Merci…Merci..! »

Russ essuie le sang de Lucas et met de la pression sur la blessure de Lucas en faisant arrachant une manche d'une chemise qu'il attache en haut de la plaie, ce qui causa un frisson dans la jambe de Lucas. Puis, il redevient calme. Il ne bouge plus alors que Russ fait des plans pour faire payer à Lucas le mal qu'il a fait.

Peyton avait eu l'idée d'aller voir Micro. Avec ses renseignements, peut-être qu'ils pourraient retrouver la personne qui en voulait à Lucas.

Micro avait vaguement pu les aider. La seule chose qu'il se souvenait était que le garçon était grand et brun. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Puis il avait eu une piste. Un flash remonta à son esprit. Flous étaient les images, mais c'était leur seule piste. Micro ce concentra.

« La fusillade… » dit-il en fermant les yeux très fort. Peyton ne lui avait pas encore parlé de leur piste donc elle sentait qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin. 

« Quelqu'un…une des personnes qui a vidé le casier de Jim…le reste est trop flou » dit-il enfin.

Peyton ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Comment se fait-il que Micro ait eu tous ces flashs? Keith…Peyton sourit en pensant à l'once de Lucas. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu souvent mais Peyton connaissait par cœur les étoiles qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Lucas quand il parlait de son oncle.

Elle embarqua dans sa voiture avec Nathan et Haley. Brooke embarqua avec Rachel. Peyton avait décidé de se rendre à la maison de certains des garçons qui avaient été présents le soir au Tric où Jimmy avait été battu. Les mêmes garçons qui avaient vidé son casier et bousculés tout le monde. Nathan et Haley, plus inquiets que d'autre chose, se faisaient conduire, confortablement assis sur la banquette arrière. 

Rachel et Brooke suivaient derrière. Rachel, elle, était septique à l'idée de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un avec l'aide des bons esprits de l'au-delà. Pour elle, toute cette histoire semblait comme un conte de fée que tu racontes à un enfant pour le faire dormir paisiblement. Elle ne cessait de repenser à Peyton, la façon dont elle avait levé les bras pour appeler l'oncle de Lucas. Elle se rappelait aussi son fou rire et comment Haley avait réagi à ses petits commentaires déplacés. Elle en avait encore mal au nez. « J'ai foiré! » pensait-elle. « Je dois me rattraper… » se dit-elle à elle-même.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va le retrouver » Demande-t-elle.

« Oui…Karen nous fait confiance. » répond Brooke.

« Mais c'est la police qui se charge de ça, non? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si tu as été au courant de certaines recherches, la plupart du temps, ils retrouvent la personne morte un mois après le crime… » dit-elle en baissant soudainement la tête pensant à ce qu'elle ferait si Lucas ne se remettait jamais.

« Je suis désolée Brooke…je sais que tu tiens à lui. »

« En tant qu'ami…C'est Peyton, en ce moment, qui aura besoin de soutien. »

« Et Haley… »

« Rachel…merci d'être venue. » dit-elle sur un ton triste.

« Ça va…j'en avais envie. Plus, Lucas a toujours été gentil avec moi. »

« Oui…il est gentil avec tout le monde… »

« Ouais…Crisse! »

La voiture déraille et Brooke et Rachel se retrouvent dans le champ à côté de la route. Heureusement, aucune d'elles ne s'est blessées lors du déraillement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé » Demande Brooke.

« Un renard… »

« Tu l'as heurté? »

« Non mais on était proche… »

« Tu peux redémarrer? »

« Attend j'essaye…elle tourne le clé en entend le bruit normal de son moteur,

oui. On y va. »

Rachel relance sa voiture sur la route. Brooke est un peu nerveuse. Elle commence tout juste à souffler et à détendre son stress quand une question non-répondue refait surface « vont-ils finalement trouver Lucas? »

Lucas ouvre les yeux doucement. Il ne sent plus du tout sa jambe et quelle surprise quand il la voit enveloppée dans un bout de chemise…

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Te faire mourir tout de suite serait dommage…je préfère attendre. »

« Crisse… »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ais dit à propos de ça Lucas? Tu surveilles ton langage! Ça sera mieux pour tous! »

« CRISSE! Fils de putain! Regarde-toi, t'es malade. Laisse-moi partir…quand mes amis vont voir que je ne suis plus là, ils vont venir me chercher et ils vont botter ton petit cul! »

« Arrête de te débattre, tu vas perdre toutes tes forces et tu ne pourras plus lutter contre ce qui s'en vient » dit-il, un rire diabolique résonnant dans sa tête.

« … ». Lucas ne compris pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire par-là.

« Alors Lucas, raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé le jour de la fusillade… » lança-t-il en riant.

« Tu le sais déjà… »

« Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui le raconte. »

« Jimmy était bouleversé de sa nuit au Tric. Il a amené une arme qu'il ne souhaitait pas utiliser puis, quand il est entré dans l'école, tu avais vidé son casier et tu l'as humilié. Il a sorti son arme et tiré dans les élèves pour te toucher, toi. Mon amie Peyton a été touchée à ta place. Elle s'est cachée dans la bibliothèque et je l'ais retrouvé. Elle saignait beaucoup. J'ai dû la sortir et je suis tombé sur Jimmy. Il m'a menacé mais mon oncle est arrivé et m'a laissé sortir avec Peyton…c'était la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon oncle. Après, Jimmy s'est suicidé et il a tué mon oncle…enfin…je crois…j'ai des doutes maintenant…ça aurait pu être mon père…

« Quelle triste histoire…mais réjouit-toi, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. »

**Est-ce que ça donne envie de lire la suite? (j'espère que oui…) mais vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer ça…moi j'aime les fics avec de l'action (conclusion, j'écris plus pour moi… lol) ne soyez pas gênés ou « trop occupé » pour laisser vos commentaires. Merci pour votre patiente attente et votre lecture. (un encore plus gros merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires)**


	5. Merci D'être Accourus

**Merci pour les quelques reviews. Pour ton information Christelle, crisse est un mot typiquement québécois c'est donc normal si tu ne l'entends pas tous les jours! Ça serait long de te faire un dictionnaire québécois-français alors je peux te dire ceci : Les mots du genre « crisse » ou « calice », employé dans mon histoire sont des sacres. Des blasphèmes…des jurons, si tu préfères. Des pas beaux mots pour faire une histoire courte! ;) par contre, je ne connais pas le dictionnaire vulgaire français, tu sais du genre, je connais juste poufiasse et tête de bite…quoi que ça sa sonne encore un peu québécois…Mais bon, voici la suite, vous aller juste comprendre pourquoi j'ais coté ma fic M pour mature. (j'espère que vous l'êtes parce que j'avais mal au cœur de me dire que je pouvais écrire des choses aussi sadique)**

**Lecteur avisé, violence bah…extrême si on veut. Si vous n'aimez pas ça bien passez le chapitre. Désolée d'avance j'avais eu une grosse journée de merde…**

**NB. J'étais vraiment fatiguée en commençant cette partie alors ça ce peut qu'elle soit vraiment raide…**

**00000**

_« Quelle triste histoire…mais réjouit toi, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. »_

« Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire » demande Lucas traumatiser pas la réponse qu'il pourrait obtenir.

« Laisse-moi réfléchir…Voyons voir ce que tu me caches sous ce chandail… ». Il découpe son chandail avec une paire de ciseaux. Lucas, attaché, ne peut malheureusement pas se défendre. Il essai de se débattre mais rien n'y fait, il est pris au piège.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Quel look! » s'exclame Russ en sifflant et en admirant le corps sportif de Lucas.

Il lui tourne autour en lui frottant la poitrine avec son index. Lucas le suit des yeux avec une grimace d'horreur se demandant bien ce que ce clown pouvait bien lui vouloir. Russ avait, après tout, indirectement causé la mort de Jimmy alors pourquoi lui ferait-il payer à lui? Son sang se glaça quand il vit les yeux mélancoliques de Russ et son sourire meurtrier. Le tuerait-il vraiment ou essayait-il simplement de lui faire peur. Lucas souhaitait seulement que Ashton Kutcher sortirait de derrière le mur pour lui crier « _you've been punk'd!_ ». Il souhaitait juste se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.

« Quel dommage… » annonce Russ. « Quoi » demande Lucas, plus effrayé que jamais. D'énormes gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front et il sent la fatigue gagner la meilleure partie de lui. Puis, Russ pointe une cicatrice en bas, à droite, sur le ventre de Lucas. Il la suit tout au long avec son index.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est » demande-t-il fasciné.

« Rien… »

« Lulu! Tu ne veux pas que je le ressorte dit… »

« Une cicatrice… » chuchote-t-il

« Tu me prends pour un con?! ». Il reprend son souffle, « de quoi? »

« Accident de voiture il y a deux ans… »

« C'est vrai, je me souviens. Tu avais été absent longtemps, hein? Cicatrice de quoi au juste? »

« Ils m'on retiré ma rate… » murmure-t-il.

« Ça m'arrange… » annonce le diabolique adolescent. Lucas affiche une grimace. « Comment ça » demande-t-il inquiet.

« Je ne risque pas de la percer en chemin! » ricane-t-il. Lucas ne répond pas. Il est traumatisé. Il essai de se défaire, il pousse, il tire mais rien ne fait, les chaînes qui le retiennent restes bien en place. Il voudrait crier mais il n'en a plus la force. Russ lui fait un clin d'œil. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens dans deux minutes… »

Peyton avait fait le tour des maisons des membres de la gang de Russ et deux étaient sortis pour la soirée. Elle avait donc deux maisons restantes: Russ, lui-même, et Max. « Oh mon dieu! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Quoi » demande Nathan. « C'est Russ… » annonce une Peyton plus nerveuse qu'a l'habitude.

« Comment tu peux dire ça » demande Haley.

« C'est évident! Brooke, tu m'as dit que Micro avait été attaqué ce matin? »

« Euh…oui..mais… » répond une Brooke confuse.

« Et voilà! Russ est en partie la cause de la fusillade. Il a voulu finir son travail avec Micro et Lucas…Il n'a pas pu avoir Micro alors il s'en prend à Lucas…et cette fois, il l'a eu » ajoute-t-elle si bas qu'elle ne sait même pas si les autres ont entendus la fin de sa phrase.

« Ce n'est pas bête » dit Brooke.

« Après tout, on n'a rien d'autre » lance Rachel.

« Bon alors il habite où? »

« Quelqu'un le sait » demande Brooke.

« Moi… » annonce Nathan un peu gêné, « …je suis allé à quelques-unes de ses fêtes » ajoute-t-il.

« Tu sais où c'est » demande Peyton.

Pour toutes réponses, Nathan hoche la tête. « Parfait! » s'écrie Peyton voyant enfin une lueur d'espoir dans leur triste cause.

« Ouais, on va le trouver » s'exclame Rachel.

Karen reçoit un e-mail. Le genre d'e-mail traumatisant que tu ne veux jamais recevoir dans une vie. Mais cet e-mail n'a rien d'extrême, il ne contient aucune vidéo ni de photo, mais un message. Quelques mots, mais horribles sont-ils. « Je commence à le torturer. Merci d'être accouru… ». Karen est horrifiée alors que Dan reçoit enfin un téléphone ; ils ont trouvé d'où provient l'appel.

Lucas entend les bruits de pas qui s'en viennent pour lui. Il sait que si personne n'intervient maintenant, il ne survivra pas. Il n'a plus beaucoup de force et sa tête lui fait plus mal que jamais.

« Tu es près » demande Russ sur le ton de l'homme masqué dans _décadence_.

« Pour quoi » demande Lucas préférant ne jamais avoir posé cette question.

« Pour ça… »

Russ frotte sa lame autour de la cicatrice de Lucas. Ce dernier commence à crier.

« Non…ne fait pas ça! Je t'en supplie NON!! »

Russ enfonce la lame dans sa chair. Lucas lâche le plus gros cri de toute sa vie. « AHHHH!…mais qu'est-ce que tu…Ahhh… ». Plus la lame s'enfonce, plus Lucas souffre. Le sang chaud lui coule dessus. La lame passant dans sa chair, il sent la douleur et la fatigue l'envahie à nouveau. Lucas pleure. Il a mal. Il n'a plus la force…

Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Brooke et Rachel cognent chez Russ. Sa mère ouvre la porte.

« Bonjour madame…on est des amis de Russ » ment Peyton.

« Sauriez-vous où il est » demande Haley. La dame semblait les regarder étrangement, sans savoir si elle les avait déjà vus.

« Euh…il m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre ce soir. Il avait quelque chose à régler ce soir… » répond-elle.

« Il ne vous a rien dit » demande Nathan, la nervosité évidente dans sa voix.

« En fait si, il m'a dit qu'il allait à une fête…enfin, voici l'adresse » dit-elle en leur tendant un bout de papier. Peyton tente tant bien que mal de masquer une horrible grimace qui allait se dessiner sur son visage.

« Ça va » demanda la femme, voyant son aire pâli. « Enfin…j'espère que j'ai pu vous aidez… » ajoute-elle.

« Oui, merci beaucoup madame » répond Peyton.

La mère de Russ ferme la porte et Peyton court vers sa voiture. Les autres la rattrapent.

« Peyton, attend! »

« Tu sais où s'est » demande Brooke.

« Oui…je crois qu'on l'a trouvé… » dit-elle.

« C'est génial! » s'exclame Haley.

« J'en suis pas si sûre…Regardez, c'est l'ancienne adresse de Jimmy…Sa mère a démoli l'endroit avant de l'abandonner… »

« Tu crois qu'on y est » demande Rachel.

« Oui mais j'ai cette étrange sensation qu'il est trop tard… » annonce Peyton, songeuse.

« Peyton… »

« Non. On doit y aller, maintenant »

« J'appelle Karen » dit Nathan.

« Très bonne idée » dit Haley.

«_ Karen…je crois qu'on l'a trouvé! On s'y rend sur le champ mais je suis persuadé qu'on l'a trouvé…si tu as quoi que ce soit, contacte-nous… _»

Et oui, j'aime bien couper les punchs…j'espère que le chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et que vous continuerai à m'envoyer des super reviews (J'en mange…). Merci de prendre le temps de lire (et de commenter… )


	6. Plus La Force De Lutter

**Hey vous tous, j'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop dégouté, lol, et je vous envoie la suite de cette super histoire. Un gros merci du fon du cœur à elayz, ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Gros merci aussi à Christelle pour ton support constant, tu es avec moi depuis le début et je tâcherai de ne surtout pas te décevoir. Voici mon nouveau chapitre.**

Peyton conduit en silence. Ils ont tous prient la même voiture pour éviter les problèmes et surtout, être ensemble. Peyton a mal au cœur. Elle ressent trop la fin. Elle est sûre que tout est fini. Elle le sait, elle le sent.

« Peyton, tout va bien aller », dit Brooke en lui prenant la main.

Peyton lui sourit et verse quelques larmes. Brooke, tout autant sur le gros nerf, en verse quelques-unes à son tour. Haley est en larmes depuis le début. Nathan et Rachel, eux, ont du mal à relâcher leurs sentiments. Nathan ressent comme une boule au fond de sa gorge. Il n'arrête pas de repenser au moment où Lucas est entré dans l'équipe, deux ans auparavant. Il a tellement été un crétin! Et s'il n'avait jamais la chance de prouver qu'il a vraiment changé? Réussirait-t-il à se pardonner lui-même?

Lucas sent la force le quitter. Il n'arrive même plus à penser. Le seul fait de battre des paupières lui fait un mal atroce. « Désolé maman…je sais que je devrais m'accrocher encore mais je n'en ais plus la force. Je ne voulais pas… ». Il sombre dans l'inconscience…qui sait pour combien de temps…peut-être même pour toujours…

Dan et Karen attendent chez eux. Ils ont bel et bien retrouvé la provenance de l'appel mais la vue de leur fils, mort leur ferrait trop mal.

« Peyton, est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt », demande Nathan.

« Là j'en ais assez! Adieu le stress… » s'exclame-t-elle.

Elle appui de toutes ses forces sur la pédale. « On va y être dans deux minutes! ». Tout le monde sent la pression descendre sans même se sentir mieux. Peyton décide de demander des réponses à Keith.

« Keith, je demande ton aide pour la dernière fois. Envoie-moi un signe si tu m'entends…envoie-moi un signe si on est sur la bonne piste. Envoie-moi un signe s'il est encore vivant… »

La radio s'ouvre, le volume au maximum. Ses réponses défilent dans la chanson. _There's no giving up now…Do you really wanna make this go away…can't you ever see things in a different way…NO GIVING UP NOW…_

Peyton sourit dans ses larmes : « Merci Keith! ». Les formes d'une petite maison commencent à apparaître au loin. Ils arrivent. Peyton stationne devant et part en courant. Elle arrache presque la porte d'entrée.

Russ remets le T-shirt de Lucas et sa veste dans lesquels il l'a trouvé au début de la soirée. Il entend un bruit en-haut. Quelqu'un l'a trouvé. Il part en courant et sort par une toute petite fenêtre située dans la cave. Il court dans la nuit.

« Lucas?? » Crie Peyton. « Répond-moi! »

Tout le monde l'a rejoint. Ils cherchent tous un bouton qui actionnerait une lumière.

« J'ai une torche dans la voiture », s'exclame Nathan.

« Va s'y! »

« Vite Nathan », crie Brooke.

Nathan sort en courant. Il va jusqu'au coffre de sa voiture et en sort une lampe-torche. Il revient aussi vite et la tend à Peyton. Celle-ci l'allume et regarde un peu partout. À sa droite, elle peut identifier un reste de salon. Elle continue dans le couloir pour trouver les restes d'une cuisine.

« Oh mon dieu », dit Haley haletante.

« Quoi !!?! », s'exclame Peyton.

« Par terre… »

Peyton pointe la lumière sur le sol et éclaire le plancher. Elle voit des taches de sang qui forment un chemin jusqu'à une porte. Sûrement le sous-sol. Peyton porte sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement et suit les traces en courant. La porte est bloquée. Elle essaye de toutes ses forces, mais la celle-ci ne cède pas. Elle est épuisée. Nathan essaye à son tour. Il frappe, il pousse, il fonce…rien. Repensant au malade qui avait peut-être tué son frère, il sent une montée d'adrénaline et une immense colère l'envahit et il fonce sur la porte qui éclate en morceaux. Il recule un instant, les mains devant les yeux puis, il fixe le travail accompli. Il a totalement défoncé la porte. Il est fier de son coup mais il doit maintenant aider son frère. Peyton passe la première avec la lampe de poche. Elle descend les marches une par une en faisant attention de ne pas tomber. Les trois filles la suivent et Nathan ferme la marche. Peyton, arrivée en bas, fait virevolter la lumière dans tous les sens.

« Lucas, tu es là », demande-t-elle.

« Lucas », crie Haley.

« S'il-te-plait répond! », supplie Brooke.

Ils observent tous Rachel qui a le regard fixé dans un coin. Elle a l'air terrorisée.

« Rachel? »

Pour toute réponse, elle pointe du doigt en direction de ce qu'elle a vu. Peyton éclaire le coin et la lampe qu'elle tenait tombe par terre. Haley la ramasse. Elle peut sentir Peyton frémir à côté d'elle. Elle se relève et pointe dans la même direction que Peyton a pointée quelques secondes avant.

« Oh mon dieu, NON!! », s'écrie-t-elle.

Haley se met à courir suivit de Peyton. Lucas est pendu par les mains et il est…non, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il est…

« Haley, pointe la lumière sur lui! »

Celle-ci, tremblant et pleurant relève la lumière. Tout le monde peut voir un Lucas, très pâle et taché de sang. Peyton essaye de le détacher. Nathan, lui, appelle Karen pour lui dire que ça y est, ils l'ont trouvé. Après avoir raccroché, il appelle vite une ambulance. Peyton pleure et tremble en détachant Lucas. Elle n'y arrive pas. Rachel arrive derrière avec un ciseau à haie qu'elle vient de trouver au fond. Elle coupe la corde. Peyton retient Lucas pour l'empêcher de chuter. Elle amortie sa chute et il tombe doucement dans ses bras. Elle, elle tombe à genoux. Elle a du sang plein les mains. Elle pleure, les larmes coulant rapidement et librement. Les autres ne peuvent s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Même Nathan pleure son frère.

« Est-ce qu'il est… »

Peyton, qui n'avait pas pensé à vérifier, pose son index et son majeur sur le cou de Lucas. Elle arrête soudain de pleurer et ses yeux deviennent énormes. Elle fait un vif signe de tête.

« Non… »

Elle rit dans ses larmes et commence à prendre la situation en main.

« Nathan, trouve-moi quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie, VITE!! »

« Oui d'accords »

« Retire ton chandail », dit Brooke.

« Quoi! »

« Oui, enlève-le on va s'en servir comme éponge », ajoute Brooke.

« Ok… »

Peyton prend le chandail et fait de la pression sur le ventre de Lucas. Le chandail prend vite une teinte pourpre.

« Brooke…vient m'aider… »

« Je fais quoi? »

« Tient le chandail »

Brooke tient le chandail sur la plaie et Peyton prend la tête de Lucas dans ses bras.

« Je t'en pris mon chérie, ne me fait pas ça! Reste avec moi…Tu verras à quel point on est fait pour être ensemble…merde…je t'aime ok, oui je t'aime! »

« …moi…aussi… »

« Lucas! »

Le pauvre jeune homme est complètement souffrant. Il perd tout son sang mais, l'amour de Peyton le garde en vie. Il entrouvre les yeux et la voit en train de pleurer. Ses cheveux sont magnifiquement coiffés, sa robe est magnifique, quoique tachée et son maquillage a coulé.

« Tu…es…magnifique! » murmure-t-il.

Elle fait un sourire mais le voir comme ça la fait encore plus pleurer. Il tourne la tête et regarde tout le monde autour.

« Vous vous êtes…tous déplacé… pour moi! »

« Lucas, garde tes forces », dit Nathan, rayonnant en voyant que son frère, son seul frère, est encore en vie.

« Même si je ne m'en sort pas…je veux…que vous sachiez…Haley, tu serras…toujours ma meilleure amie! » Il prend une pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Brooke…je t'ais beaucoup…aimé…ma jolie… », il sourit. Comment peut-il sourire alors qu'il est en train de mourir. « Rachel, tu es plus…profonde que t'en a l'air… ». Rachel lui fait un petit sourire en coin. « Nathan…frérot…prend soin de toi…et d'Haley… »

Nathan comprends ce que Lucas essaye de faire.

« Ne fait pas tes adieux Lucas, ne fait pas ça car tu vas vivre encore longtemps! » Lucas ne l'écoute pas.

Il se retourne vers Peyton. Elle, se souvient d'un jour au lycée où elle était dans cette position.

« Je suis fatigué Peyton, es-tu fatigué », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, mais tu dois rester éveillé. Parle-moi. Raconte-moi un beau souvenir… »

« Il y a eu une tempête de neige en sixième année, tu te rappelles…Sans blague…ma plus belle journée avec toi…le jour où je suis rentré chez moi après mon accident…je me sentais tellement…bien quand tu étais…à mes côtés… »

« Tu m'avais fait peur! Et encore quand tu as fait ton malaise et plus quand tu as fait une crise cardiaque…mais ce soir, c'était horrible…ne refait plus jamais ça… »

« …Promis…regarde dans…ma poche… »

Peyton ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire. « Quoi? »

Lucas pointe faiblement sa poche droite et Peyton fouille à l'intérieur pour y sentir une boîte. Elle la sort de la poche de son copain et la regarde, le regard plein de points d'interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Ouvre-la… », murmure-t-il.

Elle ouvre la petite boîte qui contient une bague recouverte de diamants brillants. Ses yeux semblent se noyer dans les larmes. « Lucas… »

« Épouse-moi! »

Elle commença à pleurer comme un bébé. Quelques secondes après, tous se retournent. Ils entendent une sirène.

« L'ambulance est là!! »

**Laissez-moi des super reviews et je mets le prochain chapitre immédiatement.**


	7. Tiens Bon! On Est Là!

**Rebonjour mes super lecteurs! Désolée pour la longue attente mais je suis en vacances la! Je promets que je posterai toute la fic en tout cas! Vous êtes super gentils de me laisser pleins de beaux reviews! Je suis vraiment flattée! Je tâcherai de ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Voici le chapitre 7**

**00000**

Peyton sert encore plus Lucas dans ses bras.

« Ils arrivent mon chérie! Tout va bien aller! Tu vas t'en sortir juste…merde…ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. Tient bon! »

« Où êtes-vous », étendent-ils d'en haut de la maison.

Nathan remonte l'escalier à toute vitesse. Il aide les ambulanciers à descendre jusqu'en bas. Lucas balance doucement. Il est bien. Il oubli presque qu'il est blessé. C'est si paisible. Une claque le ramène alors à lui.

« Ne t'endort pas Lucas! »

« … »

« Tu vas t'en sortir… » dit-elle pour se rassurée plus elle-même que Lucas.

Les secours sont enfin en bas.

« Il est là », dit Nathan en indiquant son frère.

« Amenez la civière » cri un des ambulanciers.

Ils couchent Lucas sur la civière. Peyton lui tient la main et elle ne veut plus la lâcher. L'ambulancier attache Lucas et lui installe une perfusion au bras. Ils remontent et sortent de la maison. L'homme pose des questions à Peyton.

« Comment il s'appelle? »

« Lucas… »

« Il est mineur? »

« Il a 18 ans »

« Et bien, il n'est pas vraiment en état d'accepter son opération. Où sont ses parents? »

« À vrai dire…je n'en ais aucune idée. Je vais les appeler… » murmure-t-elle.

Peyton se retire un moment pour appeler Karen.

« Elle va nous attendre à l'hôpital… » dit-elle en revenant.

« Parfais » annonce l'homme qui se prépare à fermer les portes de l'ambulance et à partir.

« Attendez! »

« Quoi? » demande-t-il

« J'embarque avec lui! » s'exclame Peyton.

« Vous êtes de la famille? » demande l'homme sur un ton las.

« Écoutez-moi bien! », dit elle avec d'énormes larmes dans les yeux, ça fait six heures et demie qu'on le cherche mes amis et moi. C'est mon petit copain et on devait avoir un rendez-vous ce soir mais un psychopathe l'a kidnappé et l'a torturé à mort! On lui a tiré dessus, on l'a attaché et on l'a poignardé pendant que nous, ses amis, on le cherchait sans aucuns indices. Maintenant que je l'ais retrouvé, vous voulez vraiment me priver de lui plus longtemps? » demande-t-elle sur un ton glacial, ses yeux pleins d'eau.

« …C'est bon embarquez ». Il se penche pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, «…et surtout, ne le dites à personne…uh! », il lui fait un clin d'œil. Peyton sourit.

« D'accords…merci! »

Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle sauterait dans les bras de l'ambulancier. Elle averti les autres qu'elle monte avec Lucas et qu'ils se retrouvent à l'hôpital. Elle monte dans l'ambulance et observe les ambulanciers s'occuper de Lucas. Puis un ambulancier voit les linges autour des plaies du jeune homme. Les enfants avaient essayé de stopper l'hémorragie.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça? » demande-t-il en pointant la manche qui entourait la jambe de Lucas.

« Oui… »

« Je crois que vous lui avez sauvé la vie…sans ça, il se serait radicalement vidé de son sang. Il aura besoin de transfusions…Savez-vous quel est son groupe sanguin? »

« Non »

« On regardera dans son dossier » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

« Regardez le mouvement de la cage thoracique », lance un autre ambulancier.

« Il a de la difficulté à respirer », constate un autre.

« Mettez-lui le masque »

« Tout de suite »

Un ambulancier sorti un masque et l'apposa sur le visage de Lucas. Peyton ne peut s'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

« Est-ce possible que je l'ais trouvé trop tard? »

« On ne peut pas déterminer ça tout de suite…Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu…vous l'avez trouvé alors que toute la police de la ville est sur le coup et eux nous rien trouvé »

« Disons qu'on savait où chercher », Peyton grimace.

« Je crois que ça devrait aller… » rassure l'ambulancier.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas sûr » lance Peyton.

« Rien n'est sûr dans ce métier »

« J'ai peur… » murmure-t-elle.

« Les chirurgiens vont faire tout ce qu'ils peuvent. »

« Et s'ils ne peuvent rien faire? »

« Il ne faut pas voir que le mauvais côté. Vois les belles choses et pris pour lui »

« Merci de me laisser me confier… » dit-elle en essuyant une larme.

« Je suis ambulanciers…la plupart des personnes avec qui je parle sont à l'autre bout d'un walkie-talkie. Ça fait du bien de voir de la vie » dit-il, un large sourire campé sur son visage alors qu'il met sa main sur l'épaule de Peyton. La jeune fille ressent alors de la chaleur, comme elle n'en avait pas vraiment senti ce soir là. Ça lui fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Après tout, cet homme doit bien avoir côtoyé la mort plusieurs fois, il est ambulancier. Avec toutes les choses horribles qu'on entend de nos jours. Elle aussi avait bien connu ça avec sa mère et Ellie.

Elle esquisse un sourire puis détourne la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt » demande-t-elle nerveusement.

« Je pense que oui » confirme l'homme.

On entend un bruit sonore puis tout redevient normal avant de recommencer à dérailler bruyamment. Le moniteur de Lucas commence à dérailler. Les courbes et les angles sont anormales et vogue dans tous les sens.

« Il n'est pas stable! » s'écrie un des hommes.

« Plus vite on va arriver, mieux ça va être » dit l'autre.

« Accélérez!! »

L'ambulance file dans la nuit à une vitesse folle. Nathan les a perdus de vu depuis longtemps. Haley s'est endormie. Brooke et Rachel se tiennent les mains derrière.

Bientôt, l'ambulance atteint l'entrée des urgences. Les médecins se précipitent à leur rencontre. De toute façon, Lucas avait perdu conscience à l'instant où ils étaient entrés dans l'ambulance. Ils le sortent assez vite et Peyton fait de son mieux pour les suivre. Dan et Karen attendent déjà dans l'entrée. La jeune blonde fait de son mieux pour suivre son copain, lui tenant la main mais le docteur fait signe à Peyton de le rejoindre. Elle observe son copain s'en aller de plus en plus loin. Il tourne un coin et elle le perd de vue. Elle rejoint alors Dan et Karen. Karen se jette dans ses bras.

« Merci de l'avoir trouvé »

« De rien…Mais je n'y serais pas parvenue seule. Heureusement, j'avais les autres avec moi, incluant Brooke et Rachel qui se sont ajoutées au groupe » murmure-t-elle.

« Alors merci à tous! »

« Surtout Brooke… »

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir », demande Dan.

« On en sait rien encore… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit? »

« Qu'il y avait des chances qu'il s'en sorte »

« Et le contraire est probable aussi » demande Dan.

« … »

Nathan venait d'entrée dans le sas des urgences. Peyton l'avait vu venir. Il courrait presque. Les filles le suivant.

« Comment va-t-il », demande Nathan.

« On en sait rien… » répond Peyton.

Il la prend dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien aller » chuchote-t-il doucement dans son oreille.

Il fait aussi un câlin à Karen…et à Dan. Haley arrive en pleurant et Brooke et Rachel hésite un peu. « Lucas a besoin de ses amis » se dit Brooke. Elle tire Rachel avec elle. Elles vont toutes serrer Karen. Celle-ci ne se sent plus seule maintenant que tout le monde la soutient et se souci autant qu'elle.

Le docteur s'approche d'eux. Karen et Peyton se lève.

« Qu'y a-t-il docteur », demande Peyton.

« Vous allez l'opérer », demande Karen.

« On vient de l'emmener au bloc. On va pouvoir commencer d'ici peu, mais… »

« Vous n'aviez pas déjà… »

« Nous avons besoin de sang. On va nous en envoyer…votre fils fait une hémorragie. Il perd énormément de sang et… »

« Prenez le miens », coupa Peyton.

« Quoi? » s'exclame le médecin.

« Oui, il a besoin de sang et je suis donneur universel. Donnez-lui le miens. »

« Vous êtes sûre? »

« Si ça peut sauver mon copain alors on fonce! »

« D'accords Miss… »

« Sawyer »

« Bien, alors Miss Sawyer, suivez-moi »

Il parti avec Peyton laissant les autres incrédules. Karen penserait à la remercier plus tard. Elle s'assit à côté de Dan et enfonce sa tête dans ses mains. C'est alors qu'elle ce met à pleurer.

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai! Hahaha. Hey mais dit donc, il ne reste plus que..uh…3 chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire. On se revoit là ok!? Passez des bonnes vacances et profitez-en au maximum. Merci pour les beaux messages et un merci spécial à Christelle qui me soutient depuis le tout début.**

**J'espère de ne pas te décevoir et si tu veux faire du chantage… :P je peux jouer aussi! Pas de reviews pas de chapitres les amis!!**

**BiZou!**

**Laurence (THwriter)**


	8. Souvenirs

**Oulà, mais ça fait des siècles que je n'ais pas poster un nouveau chapitre. Désolée chers quelques lecteurs. Oui, j'ai reçu mon ordi et il est de retour en force! Lol. Voici votre chapitre tant attendu. Plus que deux autres et c'est la fin…**

**--**

Le médecin appose un pansement dans le pli du coude de Peyton. Quelqu'un est passé rapidement prendre les poches de sang.

« C'était une très belle chose à faire », dit le médecin.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir… »

« Je comprends. Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Nous avons de plus en plus de difficulté à trouver un donneur vu le nombre grossissant de maladie ou tout simplement de refus…Nous allons rapidement faire analyser votre sang, au cas où il y aurait un problème… »

« … »

Il lui tend une bouteille d'eau et lui fait un sourire amical.

« Réhydratez-vous bien… »

« D'accords »

« Vous pouvez retourner voir vos amis et s'il y a un problème, je vous ferai signe »

« … »

« Allez, buvez »

Il retourne derrière le rideau et Peyton boit en silence. Elle repense à Lucas, si sévèrement et injustement torturé. Elle pense à la façon dont elle l'a trouvé. À la position dans laquelle elle l'a trouvé; les bras attachés dans les airs. À sa cicatrice qui avait été sauvagement rouverte. Elle se met à pleurer. « J'aurais dû le trouver plus tôt. J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt! »

Tout le monde se tient les mains dans la salle d'attente. Même Rachel et Haley font un effort pour être dans la même pièce sans se battre. Peyton vient les rejoindre. Elle est pâle. Nerveuse, elle taponne le rebord de ses manches. Brooke la sert dans ses bras. Karen, que Brooke a devancée, la sert à son tour.

« Merci… »

« Ça va »

Karen est toute tremblante. La voir comme ça rend Peyton encore plus triste. Elle se remet à pleurer.

« On va faire un jeu toi et moi… »

Peyton la regarde étrangement. Son air tout à fait interrogatif fait sourire Karen.

« Je… »

« Je veux que tu penses à un moment de bonheur intense… »

« …Quand les ravens ont gagné les nationaux et que Lucas m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et alors, on s'est embrassé »

« Je me souviens!! Je vous ais vu tous les deux ce jour là! »

« Le seul problème c'est que peu après, il a fait une crise cardiaque…à deux doigts de la journée parfaite… »

« Tu veux que je te dise, moi j'étais aux anges la fois où il a tout fait pour que je parte en Italie. Il était adorable! Finalement j'y suis allée et quand je suis revenue il a eu un grave accident… »

Les deux se regardent…

« La vie est un enfer », lance Karen.

« …Et on se sent comme une malchance parce que chaque fois qu'on est heureuse avec lui, et bien…quelque chose de grave arrive! »

« Et là encore… »

« C'est ma faute… »

« Non, non Peyton, ce n'est pas ta faute! »

Chacun avait écouté la discussion de Karen et Peyton. Voyant là le bon exemple, tout le monde se rappelle des beaux moments passés avec Lucas.

_Haley se rappelait de leur dernier souper ensemble :_

_« Lucas j'insiste pour que ce soit toi qui choisisses le restaurant! »_

_« Pourquoi, c'est toi qui connais les meilleures places! »_

_« Oh oh! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça? »_

_« Tu es ma meilleure amie…et j'avoue qu'après avoir épousé un gosse de riche, tu dois avoir vu des beaux endroits! »_

_« Lucas Eugène Scott!!!!! »_

_« Je commence à regretter que tu ais entendu mon second prénom… »_

_« Arrête, j'aime te taquiner! En fait, je n'ais pas envie d'un restaurant…et si on allait chercher pleins de truc au café? »_

_« Ça me convient! »_

_« Alors va pour ça! »_

_Elle riait à haute voix alors qu'elle marchait main dans la main avec Lucas._

_Brooke se rappelait de leur dernière soirée films d'horreurs :_

_« Lucas!! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'ais pas vu 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'»_

_« J'avais sûrement autre chose à faire! »_

_« Dit-le que t'as la trouille! »_

_« Je n'ais pas du tout la trouille! Tu ne te souviens pas que j'ai eu à te consoler pendant une semaine après que tu ais vu le film 'Poltergeist' »_

_« C'est injuste, tu sais que les films d'esprits me font peur! »_

_« Bien sûr parce que tu crois qu'il y en a un dans ta maison! Moi, les tueurs ne me font pas peur…La preuve, toi tu n'as pas vu 'Friday the 13th'! »_

_« J'ai vu le premier!! »_

_« Je les ais tous vu!!! »_

_« On pourrait écouter le film maintenant? »_

_« J'en ais amené un aussi… »_

_« Quoi? »_

_« 'Seven' »_

_« D'accords!! Brad Pitt ça me convient! Mais après on écoute le miens! »_

_« Bien sûr! »_

_« Alors mets le film! Je m'occupe du pop-corn! »_

_« En marche! »_

_Rachel se rappelait de la fois où elle avait félicité Lucas pour les championnats d'États où il avait gagné le match:_

_« Hey, Lucas! »_

_« Salut Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_

_« Tu es pressé? »_

_« Tu sais, j'irais prendre une douche… »_

_« Ça na sera pas long, écoute, Bravo!! Le match! C'était génial! »_

_« Je sais! Whitey avait attendu ça toute sa vie, l'équipe aussi! »_

_« Oui, vous avez vraiment bien joué ce soir! »_

_« Comment tu sais, tu as manqué la moitié de la partie! »_

_« Peut-être, mais la partie que j'ai vue était vraiment super! »_

_« Merci! »_

_« Y'a pas de quoi! Allez maintenant, beau blond, À la douche!! Tu commences à sentir! »_

_« OK! »_

_Dan se rappelait d'un soir, quand Lucas vivait avec lui, où ils s'étaient débattus des heures sur des livres :_

_« Lucas, je suis plus vieux que toi! J'en ais lu beaucoup plus tu sais! »_

_« Je sais mais j'en connais un rayon et tu sauras que la meilleur histoire c'est euh… 'The Great Gatsby' »_

_« Si tu le dis… »_

_« Quoi, c'est un classique! »_

_« Moi je préfère les livres qui bougent un peu! Tu sais, pas les livres de fillettes!! »_

_« Tu n'es donc pas sensible!?! »_

_« Ça ne veut rien dire »_

_« Alors quoi… »_

_« J'ai adoré les Sherlock Holmes! »_

_« Tous lus! »_

_« J'adore le professeur! »_

_« Il sème la zizanie!! Le vrai héro c'est Sherlock! »_

_« Tellement qu'à la fin, il se jette dans le trou avec le professeur… »_

_« Tu n'as donc pas compris…il se sacrifie pour éliminer un monstre! C'est ça la vrai morale de l'histoire! »_

_« Dit ce que tu veux… »_

_Lucas fait une grimace…_

_Nathan se rappelait de leur dernière soirée jeux vidéos :_

_« Oh, Nate, quel tir!! »_

_« Ouais, pauvre fillette, je te donne la raclée du siècle!!_

_« Comment tu fais pour être aussi fort? »_

_« Je joue contre toi! »_

_« Bon ça va hein! »_

_« Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire! »_

_« Regarde ça, la passe, la PASSE! OHH! Là je t'ais eu frérot! »_

_« Y'a pas à dire big bro! T'es le meilleur! »_

_« Comment va Haley? »_

_« Je fais tout pour qu'elle soit le mieux possible! »_

_« T'es mieux! Si tu la blesse je t'en colle une bonne! »_

_« Oui, j'ai peur! »_

_« Ne t'avise pas de me tenter!! »_

_Karen se rappelait de sa soirée précédente avec Lucas :_

_« Demain, je vais organiser le souper le plus romantique pour Peyton »_

_« Tu es vraiment en amour hein! »_

_« Totalement! Je crois que je vais la demander en mariage»_

_« Je suis si fière de toi, mon fils! »_

_« Je t'aime tellement! »_

_« Moi aussi chéri! J'ai seulement de la misère à m'imaginer l'année prochaine quand tu vas aller à l'université et tu auras ta vie…moi je vais être seule! »_

_« Tu auras ma future sœur! »_

_« Alors tu crois à une fille! »_

_« J'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir une petite sœur! »_

_« J'avoue que j'aimerais bien avoir une petite fille! »_

_« Je me vois bien un avenir avec Peyton… »_

_Peyton se rappelait de la fois où elle avait essayé d'initier Lucas à « The O.C.» :_

_« Tu suis jusqu'à maintenant? »_

_« Attends, Ana aime Seth qui aime Summer, qui ne sait plus si elle a encore une chance et sa meilleure amie Marissa ne sait plus si elle est amoureuse de Ryan ou de Oliver, le gars de la psychothérapie qu'elle a rencontré après avoir essayé de se tuer… »_

_« Je crois que tu as compris »_

_« Je n'en suis pas sûr »_

_« Tu crois que Summer va craquer? »_

_« Absolument! Je crois que son amour pour Cohen plus Ana vont la jeter dans ses bras »_

_« Ryan est tellement beau! »_

_« Et moi? »_

_« Toi tu es le plus beau de tous! »_

_« …Et toi la plus belle »_

_Ils échangent un long et intense baiser._

Peyton baisse les yeux. Tout le monde fixe le plancher. Revoir Lucas si…vivant… Nathan serre Haley. Dan serre Karen. Brooke serre Peyton. Rachel regarde au loin les yeux dans le vide. Le docteur revient et demande pour Peyton un instant.

« Pourquoi c'est à moi que vous vous adressez? »

« C'est à propos des analyses… »

« Quoi? »

« Il y a un problème avec votre sang… »

--

**Et c'est le…punch! et oui je coupe ça là pour que la suite soit encore meilleure. Désolée de vous faire « poiroter » mais moi je trouve ça plutôt drôle. Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez sur quel bouton appuyer! **


	9. Il y a Un Problème

**Oulalah! Rebonjour chers lecteurs! Voici votre chapitre tant attendu et attention, plus qu'un seul avant la finale.**

**--**

« Comment ça…un problème? » Peyton demande.

« Avez-vous vous ou eu des personnes dans votre famille atteinte de cancer? » demande le médecin.

« Ma mère en est morte cette année… », Répond-elle crédule.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Quel est le lien? J'aurais le cancer? »

« Les analyses que nous avons faites ne nous permettent pas de savoir précisément mais je crois qu'il serait bien que je vous réfère à un bon oncologue. Lui sera plus à l'aise pour vous faire passer des tests. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, je dois parler à Mme Roe »

Il s'en va voir Karen laissant Peyton derrière. Elle est blanche comme neige. Haley va la voir et lui demande ce qu'il y a. Elle lui répond simplement qu'il n'y a rien et elle retourne maladroitement s'asseoir. Le docteur, lui, apporte des nouvelles à Karen.

« Docteur, comment va-t-il? »

« L'opération vient de commencer »

« Ça va bien se passer? » demandaet-elle inquiète.

« Nous n'en savons rien. La police s'en vient pour faire son rapport…il veule retrouver qui aurait pu faire ça à votre fils… »

« Je comprends…de quoi souffre-t-il? »

« Votre fils est vraiment mal en point. On lui a tiré dessus au niveau de la cuisse et la balle s'est enfoncée très profond. La retirer est risqué mais nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons. Il a aussi une plaie béante près de la hanche gauche qui révèle être la plaie d'une opération antérieure. Mais mon plus gros point, il a sûrement reçu un bond coup derrière la tête, il souffre d'une hémorragie interne à l'arrière du crâne. Le coup semble remonter à plusieurs heures, le sang a déjà beaucoup coulé et je crains qu'il n'ait déjà noyé une petite partie du cerveau. Nous avons apposé un drain pour aider à résorber l'hématome mais je dois vous l'avouer, ses chances de survie son faibles. Il a perdu énormément de sang et il est très faible. Mais je promets que nous allons faire tout ce qu'on peut pour le sauver »

« Je…qu'est-ce que… » balbutie-t-elle.

« Merci », s'empresse de dire Dan.

« Je vous en prie », répond le médecin avant de retourner vers le fond de l'hôpital.

« Je…ne peux pas le perdre! Il est tout ce que j'ai », dit Karen avec panique.

« Tout va bien aller », lui répond Dan en la serrant dans ses bras. « Tout va bien aller! »

Les autres, qui avait aussi entendu la nouvelle, couvrait une vague de nervosité. Haley pleurait encore plus et les larmes remontaient aux yeux de Peyton. Nathan eu un pincement au cœur. Rachel, ne pouvant plus supporter la pression, décida de sortir un peu. « Vous me donnerez des nouvelles » furent les dernières paroles qu'elle dit avant de se précipiter dans le stationnement. Brooke décida d'offrir la première tournée de café. Peyton contemplait le rebord de son verre. Les paroles d'une chanson entendue dans la voiture lui monte à l'esprit.

"_Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking about the things that we forgot to say"_

Elle se remet encore plus à pleurer. Elle pense en un instant à tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire à Lucas mais qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion. Toutes les fois ou elle aurait dû lui dire deux simples mots, « je t'aime », et toutes les occasions qu'elle a manqué d'être avec lui. C'était l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et elle n'était même pas fichue de le lui faire savoir. Une belle idiote, c'est comment elle se sentait.

"_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays_

_Such a beautiful thing to throw away_

_You should think things through_

_Over ad over again  
No giving up now"_

Malgré sa douleur, la dernière phrase la fait sourire. Un brin d'espoir s'allume dans ses yeux. Elle aimerait bien transmettre ça à Karen qui est presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux en ce moment. Elle a mal. En ce moment, tout ce qu'elle aurait besoin, c'est Keith. Il l'avait soutenue la première fois. Maintenant, la vie de Karen était bien vide. Elle était enceinte d'un homme qui c'était fait tué, son fils était maintenant dans une salle d'opération et la personne qui lui remontait le moral était le même monstre qui l'avait abandonné plusieurs années auparavant. Malgré tout, elle doit le reconnaître, Dan a beaucoup changé. Il est passé d'un monstre ignoble à un homme doux…et gentil! Même elle trouvait le changement radical.

L'attente était longue. « Comme c'est triste une salle d'attente » pensait Nathan. « Je ne laisserai plus jamais Haley vivre se genre de chose. Je dois la protéger. ».

Haley elle pleurait et pleurait, sans relâche. «Il faut qu'il s'en sorte! Ce n'est pas juste. C'est mon meilleur ami, je devrais pouvoir m'occuper de lui! » pensait Haley.

«Si je ne réussi pas en tant que designer, je vais devenir médecin et sauver tous les p'tits Lucas! » pensait Brooke.

Dan n'a pas d'arrière pensées. Tout ce qui trotte dans sa tête est l'image de son fils se faisant torturer à mort. Si jamais il trouve celui qui a fait le coup, certain qu'il le tuera. Nathan revit l'image de cet imbécile de Russ. S'il le trouve, certain qu'il le tue. Les pensées de mort envers Russ ne font qu'augmenter jusqu'à ce que Karen brise le silence.

« Avez-vous une idée de qui a fait ça? »

« Russ Taylor… » lance Nathan sans même réfléchir.

« Qu… »

« On sait que c'est lui, on l'a trouvé grâce à sa mère »

« Et qu'est-ce que Lucas a à voir avec ça? »

« Russ a indirectement causé le suicide de Jimmy…il termine le travail! »

« Lui si je le trouve, je le tue », grogne Dan.

La police vient d'entrer à l'hôpital. Quelques représentants sont allés plus loin pour un rapport direct du bloc opératoire. Les autres sont restés pour interroger les témoins.

« Miss… »

« Scott, Haley… »

« Haley, vous étiez proche de Lucas Scott? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a huit ans! »

« Vous êtes? »

« Nathan Scott, son frère cadet… »

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé? »

« C'est simple, mon frère a été torturé par un malade! »

« Qu'est-ce que votre fils a dit qu'il allait faire exactement? »

« Un souper avec sa copine! »

« Et il n'est jamais venu à votre rendez-vous? »

« Jamais…au début, j'ai cru qu'il était en retard mais j'ai retrouvé son cellulaire… »

« Et vous avez alors appelé la police? »

« Oui… »

« Alors vous êtes déjà sorti avec lui? »

« C'était il y a longtemps…on s'est rendu compte que nous n'étions simplement pas fait pour être ensemble »

«Et ce soir il a été kidnappé? »

« Par un malade! »

« Vous savez qui? »

« Il s'appelle RussTaylor… »

« C'est Russ Taylor… »

« Ce con…Russ Taylor… »

« Taylor… »

--

Les policiers repartent avec leurs notes alors que tous se retrouvent enfin réunis…et seuls…En disant tout ce qu'il savait, ils avaient peut-être sauvé Lucas. Un des chirurgiens sur le coup revient les voir. Son visage veut tout dire. Peyton essaye de se convaincre. « Ça ne peut pas… ». Tout le monde se regarde inquiet. Le regard de Karen cherche du réconfort. Les mains de Nathan et Haley se trouvent pour ne former plus qu'une…une seule…Sous l'effet intense, celles de Brooke et de Peyton se serrent aussi. Finalement, celle de Karen trouve celle de Dan. Le chirurgien arrive à leur niveau. Chacun prend une grande inspiration. Le docteur amenait enfin les dernières nouvelles…

--

**Ça sent le punch! ii, oui j'ai dû lui trouver un nom de famille à se Russ…sur un site, ils l'appelaient Rusty. J'ai ri un bon coup là! Il reste un chapitre alors Reviews!!!!**


	10. Grande Finale

**Finalement, la finale tant attendue par quelques personnes. La voici enfin alors un gros merci à ceux qui ont lut cette histoire et qui m'ont fait parvenir vos commentaires. Ça me touche beaucoup. Ne me détestez pas trop…**

**--**

Karen ne savait plus si elle voulait entendre le docteur ou non. Son air sinistre et fatigué lui laissait croire qu'il avait échoué. Les autres avaient aussi ce mauvais pressentiment.

« Mme Roe… »

« Comment va-t-il? » dit-elle immédiatement. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle posait la question qui brulait les lèvres de tous et toutes.

« Vous avez été mise au courant de ses conditions… »

« Oui, je veux savoir comment va mon fils » coupe-t-elle, impatiente.

« Inutile de s'énerver…Écoutez, nous avions réussi à épancher l'hématome et a recoudre la plaie mais il y a eu des complications quand nous y sommes allés pour la balle dans sa jambe… »

Karen halète et reprend son souffle avant de demander plus de renseignement. « Ce qui veut dire… »

« Elle était entrée très profond alors quand nous sommes allés la chercher, elle s'est enfoncée encore plus provoquant une hémorragie. Nous n'avons rien pu faire, je suis désolé… » dit-il avec un regard triste.

Sa dernière phrase résonne encore en écho dans la tête de Karen. Son monde vient de s'arrêter. Elle n'a plus de raison de vivre, plus de raison d'être. Elle a mal. Elle voudrait crier et courir mais elle n'en a pas la force. Elle reste figée comme une statue. Ses larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de couler. Elle ne peut retenir sa douleur plus longtemps. Elle s'écroule. Tout comme son monde, elle se laisse tomber à genoux. Dan s'accroupi à côté d'elle et la sert dans ses bras. Peyton elle est déjà morte de l'intérieur. Elle n'a plus la force de pleurer. Elle se retourne et sort de l'hôpital sans un mot, sans une larme. Haley s'agrippe à la chemise de Nathan pour ne pas s'effondrer. Même Nathan laisse couler des larmes dans les cheveux d'Haley.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Peyton ressent ce qu'elle n'a jamais ressenti avant, une douleur intense. Un vide, un mal, la perte d'un être cher…la nouvelle d'une maladie…Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà? « Ah, oui, il a dit que j'ai le cancer…l'amour de ma vie vient de mourir et moi j'ai le cancer…Mais qu'est-ce que cette vie? À quoi sert-elle? Dès que j'ai enfin ce que je veux, dès que je m'approche de quelqu'un, il meurt. Pourquoi moi? Je vis en enfer. Je suis un ange auquel on a coupé les ailes. Ma vie s'est arrêtée ce soir. À 3:07, heure du décès, heure de ma mort intérieur, heure de sa mort, heure où le monde a cessé de tourner. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Tout va changer, et moi…moi je veux qu'on me fiche la paix. Moi, je veux m'en aller…je veux juste le revoir une fois…sourire, rire…je veux qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me chante ma chanson préférée, qu'il se colle sur moi, qu'il joue dans mes cheveux…je le veux tout entier…et vivant! Je veux mourir avec lui! Je veux qu'il m'emmène avec lui. Je ressens ce qu'Ellie a ressenti. Je n'ais pas besoin de test, c'est clair, j'ai un cancer…comme ma mère. Ça lui a prit des années à mourir…je ne veux pas cette malchance…je veux en finir maintenant. Lucas…oh…Lucas…pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné!?!

Pour la première fois, elle fond en larmes. Sa poitrine lui fait mal. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle se regarde un instant dans le miroir. Elle a des cernes sous ses yeux qui sont gonflés d'eau. Ils ont rougis. Elle a une mine affreuse. Sa robe est tachée. Pourpre sur rouge. Elle passe ses mains sur le sang qui tache maintenant sa robe. Elle enlève sa robe. C'est tout ce qui lui reste de Lucas. Elle se frotte les joues sur le tissu. Elle passe ses doigts doucement et lance la robe dans le bain. Elle enfile un vieux jeans et un t-shirt et descend dans la cuisine. En colère, elle fait tomber toute la vaisselle par terre. Elle pleure et cri. Elle tombe à genoux. Rapidement, elle se relève et détruit le reste de la cuisine. Elle écrase les plantes dans le salon et remonte dans sa chambre. Elle vide toutes ses étagères de vinyles d'un seul coup. Elle retourne dans la salle de bain et ouvre le robinet pour s'humecter le visage. Elle relève la tête et se regarde un moment, en silence, dans le miroir. Elle pousse alors un cri de rage et frappe de toutes ses forces dans la vitre avec le côté de son poing. La peau fend sur le long et elle regarde sa main en sang. Elle la passe sous l'eau et lâche un soupir de douleur. Elle retourne s'étendre sur son lit.

« Tu sais quoi Lucas, je te déteste! Je te hais! Tu m'as abandonné! Tu m'as laissé toute seule alors que j'avais besoin de toi. Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit et je me suis inquiété pour toi et tu t'en fous…tu ne penses qu'à toi! Je t'aimais…tu as fait de ma vie un enfer en me faisant tomber en amour avec toi. Oui, je t'ais aimé mais c'est sans compter la douleur que tu m'infliges! Chaque fois que je me rapproche de toi, il faut qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…merde! J'en ais vraiment assez! Viens me chercher!! Oui, emporte-moi. Maintenant que t'es de l'autre côté, viens me chercher et emporte-moi là-bas avec toi! Je ne veux plus vivre seule, éloignée! On se mariera et on vivra heureux juste toi et moi! Prends ma main. Amène-moi loin d'ici…loin de la douleur, de la maladie, de la souffrance, loin de la mort…loin de tous ceux qui nous ont fait du mal. Prends-moi avec toi…je te veux! Je veux crever avec toi!! Je ne peux plus supporter la vie…pas sans toi!

Elle s'arrêta un moment car on cognait à la porte. Elle descend lentement. Sur le pallier, elle ouvre la porte et regarde partout. Il n'y a personne. « Putain… ». Elle referme la porte et remonte en haut suivant le couloir. Elle est aveuglée quand elle revient. Un grand halo de lumière sort de sa chambre et illumine toute la pièce. Lucas est assis sur son lit et il lui sourit. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus galant. Elle n'arrive simplement pas à le croire.

« Lucas? » demande-t-elle, pas sûre de ce qu'elle voit.

« Dit donc, tu brailles fort, tu vas réveiller les voisins… » dit-il en blaguant.

« Ou les morts… » murmure-t-elle.

Il lui sourit avant de poursuivre :

« Donc tu me hais? »

« Non je t'aime, je t'aime fort! »

« Moi aussi Peyton! »

« Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné? »

« Je ne pouvais plus lutter! »

« Tu as déjà lutté contre tout ce qui est imaginable! »

« Pas contre l'amour… »

« Alors c'est contre moi?

« Non, contre la douleur que j'éprouvais envers toi »

« Quelle douleur? »

« Te perdre…je t'aime trop pour renoncer à toi… »

« Tu viens de le faire! »

« Tu penses que c'est pour ça que je suis là, pour te tourner le dos? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Tu m'as supplié de venir te chercher pendant une demie heure…tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux? »

« C'est toi que je veux… »

« Je suis là pour ça! »

« La dernière fois que ça m'ais arrivé, je me parlais à moi-même et pendant ce temps-là, je dormais… »

« Disons que c'est à peu près ça… »

« Comment ça? »

« C'est plus profond qu'un simple sommeil. Personne ne peut te réveiller… »

« Amène-moi… »

« Quoi? »

« Prends-moi pour épouse! Invite ton oncle Keith à notre mariage dans l'au-delà! »

« Peyton, ça ne marche pas comme ça… »

« Quoi, il y a bien une vie de l'autre côté… »

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas celle que tu veux! »

« Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi »

« Je n'ais pas la force de…te tuer! »

« Alors je le ferai moi-même! »

« Ne fais pas ça!! »

« Alors fais-le… »

« Peyton… »

« Fais-le… »

« Tu as encore une belle vie devant toi… »

« Non…je viens de l'apprendre…j'ai un cancer… »

« Wo… »

« Amène-moi loin d'ici une bonne fois pour toute! Embrasse-moi! »

« Tu ne peux pas me toucher… »

« C'est encore plus excitant! »

« Peyton… »

« Ste-plait!! »

« Je sais pas…suis-je vraiment forcé de faire ça… pense à Haley, à Brooke, à Nathan…à ma mère… »

« Que tu as déjà tous abandonnés… »

« Il faut que je m'en aille… »

« Lucas reste ou amène-moi… »

« Tu dois être sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux… »

« J'en suis sûre! »

« …Alors prends ma main… »

« T'as dit que je pouvais pas te toucher… »

« Prends ma main… »

Elle déposait le bout de ses doigts dans sa paume qui semblait bien chaude pour un mort…Il l'aida à se lever et il lui indiqua de marcher droit devant sans jamais le lâcher. Elle le suivi et elle avança dans un chemin aveuglant…la lumière était frappante. Elle ressenti une douleur intense. Il lui flatta le dos. « Ce n'est rien…en fait si, tu es en train de mourir… ». Peyton se retourna une dernière fois sur son passé et se tourna vers son avenir. Le sourire de Lucas était si chaleureux…

--

**Alors voilà. J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop. Désolée pour la quantité incroyable de dialogues mais bon..Vous vouliez savoir comment ça se terminait, et voilà. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.**

**Becos,**

**Laurence alias THwriter**


End file.
